Chapter 19
by VoyagerCat
Summary: Voyager episode addition to Bride of Chaotica


Voyager 

"Chapter 19" 

By VoyagerCat 

Disclaimer . . . Paramount owns all Star Trek and related characters. Rated PG ©2001

This is an episode addition to "Bride of Chaotica"   
  


"Hey Harry, what's up?" Tom Paris walked over to sit by Harry Kim at his table. 

"Not much is up around here." Tom followed Harry's gaze with his own. The mess-hall was a somber looking place. Everyone seemed to be down in the dumps. 

"Looks like somebody died or something." Tom spoke softly, just as the usually cheerful Neelix walked over to them. "What did ya do Neelix, try to poison the crew?" Tom asked jokingly. 

"Not funny Tom. You can't blame this one on me. I think the crew is just board." Neelix sat down to join them. 

"He's right Tom, we can't blame Neelix this time. The casserole is really pretty good." Tom looked down at Harry's plate, and scrunched his nose up. The smell was disgusting. Tom slid his chair away from Harry. 

"Damn! Harry, you'd eat anything. Neelix, don't you have anything else to eat? Maybe something less, pungent?" 

"Nope, take it or leave it, it's your choice." Tom wrinkled his nose again, while considering his options, which were few. 

"I'm not sure saving my replicator rations is worth suffering through this." 

"What are you saving your rations for anyway." Neelix asked. 

"Ah, that brings me to why I came in here. I've got a plan to cheer up this somber looking bunch." He looked at both of them with a big grin on his face. Harry and Neelix both sighed. 

"Of course you do Tom, what else is new?" Harry remarked. Neelix was laughing, because he knew it was going to be good. Tom would probably get demoted again or something, but it would be good. Besides the crew needed a new distraction. 

"Well, let's hear it." Neelix prompted. 

"Ok, but you better get me some of that . . ." He looked at Harry's plate again. "Whatever, I'm sure I'll need all of my rations to bribe the Captain." Harry and Neelix both smiled. 

"Hold that thought Tom, I'll be right back." Neelix got up to get Tom his dinner. 

_"Tom, what's going on?"_ Harry leaned over and whispered. 

"You'll see." Tom gave Harry a mischievous look. "Buster." Harry's eyes grew wide, as his mouth hung open. 

"_No Way_ _Tom."_ Harry sneered. 

"Did I miss something?" Neelix walked back over to them, with Tom's dinner in hand. 

"Nope, I was just about to explain to, Buster here." Tom was grinning from ear to ear. "About Chapter 19." 

"Tom, I thought there was no Chapter 19?" Harry questioned. "Remember, chapter 18 didn't quite turn out how we planned." 

"I've revised things a bit. This time Captain Proton has everything under control." Harry just put his head in his hands, and sighed, but Neelix had a bigger grin than Tom. 

"Come on Captain, let's hear it." Neelix responded excitedly. 

It was over an hour later, and the three cohorts were still huddled at the same table in the mess-hall. 

"Well, what do you think?" Tom looked at both Harry and Neelix. 

"I love it Tom. What better way to cheer up the entire crew, than to watch the senior staff preform a chapter of Captain Proton and the Bride of Chaotica. It's just what we need." Neelix was brimming with excitement. 

"I'm glad you approve Neelix. What about you Buster?" 

"I don't know Tom. It sounds like it could be fun, but I don't think our Bride will agree to a another command performance." 

"That's where the replicator rations come in. I think she'll do anything for a cup of coffee. I just have to catch her at the right time." 

"What time would that be?" Harry smiled. 

"I don't know, maybe when she's asleep." They all three started laughing. 

"Good luck buddy, you're going to need it." 

"I might need your rations as well Harry." Tom got up to go find the Captain. 

"No way pal, this baby is all yours." Harry sat back and folded his arms. Neelix was still laughing, as Tom was heading for the door. 

"Fine, but if I'm not back in fifteen minutes, contact the Doctor." He walked out of the mess-hall. 

_"I believe the great Captain Proton is afraid of the Spider Queen."_ Harry mumbled. Neelix was laughing hysterically. 

****** 

"_Please_! Captain." Tom was begging, but he could tell it wasn't working. He had found Captain Janeway in her ready room, in what he hoped was a good mood. Tom looked to Chakotay for help, and immediately knew he would get none. Chakotay was sitting on the couch, watching the whole thing. He had a smug look, that shown through that dimpled grin of his. Tom looked back to Janeway. "Come on Captain, _Please." _He tried again. Janeway just glared at him. _Looks like I'm going to have to use my ace in the hole._ He thought. "Ok Captain, I have a deal that you can't refuse." 

"Oh really, and just what might that be? As I see it, I can have anything I want anyway, I'm the real Captain, Mr. Proton." Chakotay was laughing now. 

"I'll give you two weeks worth of my replicator rations." Janeway smiled now. 

"You have two weeks of rations? That's hard to believe." 

"Check for yourself Captain. I've been saving them up, incase I needed a back up plan." Janeway just sat back in her chair, and folded her arms. 

"How long have you been planning this Tom?" Chakotay came over to the desk. 

"Over a month. I'm just trying to be a good officer, and help out my fellow crew members." 

"Tom, I'll admit the replicator rations are very tempting, and I know the crew is having a hard time. This hasn't been the most adventures part of the galaxy, but I think I'll pass. I'm sure you can get someone else to play Queen Arachnia." 

"Captain, it wouldn't be the same without you. You have a knack for it. You're the perfect Spider Queen." The second he said it, he knew he was in big trouble. Janeway was really glaring at him now. Chakotay burst out laughing, until she turned that glare on him. "Captain, I didn't mean it like that. I just think, you're very talented." 

"Good cover up Mr. Paris, but my answer is still no." 

"How about, if I throw in Harry's rations too? He said he'd love to donate to such a worthy cause." _Harry's going to kill me._ He thought. Janeway just stared at Tom, trying to remain serious. It wasn't working. She finally burst out laughing. 

"Ok Tom, I'll do it, for four extra weeks of coffee _but,_ there's a condition." She looked over at her grinning first officer, who immediately stopped smiling. 

"No way Kathryn. You're not dragging me into this." 

"What's the matter Commander? You're not afraid of spiders, are you?" 

"That depends Captain. Some spiders are deadly." He smiled at her again. Tom was laughing now. 

"Actually Chakotay, I do have the perfect part for you. Dr. Meddlesome, the brother of the evil Dr. Chaotica." 

"I didn't know he had a brother?" 

"He does now Captain. Remember, it's a whole new chapter." 

"If you two will excuse me?" Chakotay headed for the door. 

"Not so fast Commander." Janeway called out. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Do I have to make this an order Chakotay?" She was still smiling. 

"You wouldn't dare?" He walked back to her. She was standing by Tom, and they both had the same look in their eyes. _"Damn!" _Chakotay muttered. "This isn't fair." 

"I wont order you to do it Chakotay." She was still smiling at him. "But, I'll share my newly found fortune in replicator rations with you." 

"Really!" He was smiling now. "I guess I can put up with a deadly spider for extra rations." Janeway playfully smacked him on the arm. 

"Great! I'll let you know the details latter." Tom started backing out the door, before they could change their minds. 

"Tom." Chakotay called out. "Just one question. Does Dr. Meddlesome win the heart of Queen Arachnia?" 

"Can't tell you that." He walked out the door, laughing to himself. Janeway was glaring at her first officer again. 

"What?" She couldn't stop the smile from coming back, as she took her seat behind the desk. 

"You're dismissed Commander." Chakotay was already to the door. 

"Yes My Queen." The doors closed before Janeway could say another word. 

****** 

"Captain Proton is an idiot." Seven was complaining to The Doctor. 

"Seven, while I will agree that Tom Paris is an idiot, Captain Proton is the defender of the Universe. I like him." 

"I still say this whole idea is stupid. There are better ways to spend ones time, than playing a damsel in distress." 

"The whole point Seven, is to do something fun and entertaining for the crew, something a little frivolous. Besides it's good for your social skills, and you already promised Captain Proton." 

"I must have been having a week moment." She gave The Doctor a slight smile. "It will not happen again." The Doctor was smiling himself, as Seven was heading for the door. 

"Seven, you would do anything for this crew, and we both know it." She stopped and turned around, just looking at him. 

"You are correct Doctor." The Doctor was left standing alone in sick bay, with a grin from ear to ear. 

****** 

"B'Elanna, will you help me?" Tom was doing his best to get his last recruit, and he had no more rations to offer. B'Elanna was just staring at him. Tom wasn't sure if she wanted to kill him, or laugh at him. He was about to back away from her, when she threw her arms around his neck, laughing uncontrollably. "B'Elanna, what's so damn funny?" 

"You are, Proton. The way you're begging, It's kind of cute. But I can't believe you talked Janeway into this. I think the whole ship has gone mad. Maybe we should have the Doctor check the Captain out, make sure it's really her." 

"It's her, believe me I know. It cost me, and Harry two weeks of replicator rations." B'Elanna was smiling at him. 

"Of course I'll help you Tom, but I'll stay behind the scenes. Somebody has to make sure you don't blow up the holo-decks." Tom gave her a hug back. 

"Thanks B'Elanna, you're the best." 

"Don't forget either." She smiled. "Captain." 

"I'm sure you'll remind me." 

_"Janeway to all senior staff. Meet in the briefing room in thirty minutes."_

_******_

"Tom, when is this production going to take place?" Janeway asked. 

"I need about two more days to get the final arrangements made." 

"That doesn't give us much time to learn and practice our parts." 

"Captain, you wont be getting your lines until we do it for the crew. In the adventures of Captain Proton, you never know what will happen." 

"In this case Mr. Paris, I insist." 

"Sorry Captain, the story just doesn't work that way." Janeway sat back and folded her arms. She looked none too happy. 

"Mr. Paris, how many more rations are you going to offer?" Tom looked away from her gaze. Harry was giving him an even bigger scowl than Janeway. He knew Harry was never going to let him hear the end of it. 

"I don't have anymore to offer, as it is I"ll be eating nothing but Neelix's wonderful cuisines, for the next month." Neelix was grinning at him. 

"I couldn't be happier Tom. I have a few new recipes that you can be my guinea pig on." Everyone in the room was laughing now, except Tom and Tuvok, and Tom could swear he saw a hint of humor in the Vulcon's eyes. 

"Well, I guess that will be punishment enough Tom." Janeway smirked. "By the way Harry, you can have your rations back. I'm sure you were roped into this also." 

"Thanks Captain." 

"Now, let's get down to more important things, like running a Star Ship." 

****** 

The mess-hall was a buzz of excitement. _I haven't seen the crew this happy since . . . come to think of it, I don't think I have ever seen them this excited._ Neelix thought, as he was observing his fellow crew mates. They had turned the mess-hall into a big theater. The program was going to be viewed on a huge screen they had devised. B'Elanna had patched the screen through to the holo-deck, and was running the whole thing. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Neelix, who was the narrator for the production, was trying to get them to quiet down. 

"Mommy, their about ready to start. Hurry, let's get a good seat." 

"Ok Naomi, I'm coming." Samantha and Naomi Wildman headed for the front row. 

"Ok everybody quiet, we need to get started. First off, on behalf of the senior staff, I'd like to welcome you, to the best talent night we've had yet. It's a great honor to have our ever willing senior staff here, to help cheer us all up." The room erupted in applause. "Ok, let's get started." Neelix got them quieted down again. "I'll introduce you to our illustrious cast. First off, playing the one and only _Captain Proton_ is, the one and only, Tom Paris." The applause started up again. "Next we have the ever faithful assistant to Captain Proton, Buster Kincaid, played by Harry Kim. Next, the evil and mean Dr. Chaotica is played by, Dr. Chaotica." The crew was laughing now. "The evil, but much more handsome brother to Chaotica, Dr. _Meddlesome,_ will be played by Commander Chakotay. Our ever loving Captain Janeway, will be making a return appearance, as the seductively alluring queen of the spider people, Arachnia" The applause and whistling started up again. "Next we have the Spider Queen's assistant, Reclusa, played by Seven of Nine. We also have the evil assistant to _Dr._ _Meddlesome,_ Mozart, played by our own EMH. _The Doctor picked his own name_." Neelix laughed. That got everyone laughing again. "Ok, with no further delay, let's get started." 

****** 

THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTION PROTON AND THE FORTRESS OF DOOM 

ACT 1 

Proton . . . (voice only) Computer, begin chapter 19. 

_THE SCENE COMES TO LIFE, WITH CAPTAIN PROTON AND BUSTER KINCAID IN THEIR ROCKET SHIP_

_Buster_ . . . Captain, we're receiving a transmission . . . _(beat) . . ._ It's coming from QueenArachnia. 

_Proton_ . . . Arachnia! What in the cosmos would she want? 

_Buster_ . . . No way of knowing, unless we answer her transmission . . . _(We see Buster flipping some switches)_ . . . Got it Captain. 

_Proton_ . . . Let's hear it. 

_Arachnia_ . . . _(voice only)_ . . . Captain Proton, I need your help? Chaotica has captured one of my best assistance, Reclusa . . . _(At the mention of her name, we see Buster give Proton a surprised look)_ . . . Please Proton, I need your help. 

_Proton_ . . . Why would I want to help you, Queen Arachnia? . . . _(Buster gives Proton a dirty look)_

_Arachnia . . ._ _(voice only)_ . . . As I recall Captain Proton, I saved your butt from Chaotica's evil death ray . . . _(Arachnia starts to laugh in a slightly devilish manor)_

_Buster_ . . . Captain, have you ever seen Reclusa? She's drop dead gorgeous . . . _(We see Proton give Buster a huge smile)_

_Proton_ . . . Really, well in that case, I think we better help poor spider princess . . . _(Buster is smiling now too.)_ . . . Queen Arachnia, we'd be happy to help. What would you like us to do? 

_Arachnia_ . . . _(voice only) . . . _She's being held somewhere in the Fortress of Doom, no doubt in one of Chaotica's ridiculous torturing devises. We need to get in there somehow, and save her before it's too late. 

_Proton_ . . . Can you get the draw-bridge down? 

_Arachnia_ . . . _(voice only)_ . . . No, he has it heavily guarded. We're going to make a surprise attack from the back. I need you to destroy that bridge from your ship, and attack from the front . . . (_We see Buster moving around making some adjustments on the control switches)_ . . . Can you do it Captain Proton? 

_Proton_ . . . Of course I can do it . . . _(beat)_ . . . Unless that death ray is activated . . . (_Buster and Proton look at each other with concern on their faces)_ . . . Is it? 

_Arachnia_ . . . _(voice only)_ . . . I'm afraid so Captain. You're going to have to do some of that fancy flying you're so famous for. 

Harry started laughing. "That's not in the script." 

"Quiet Buster. I like it." The entire crew burst out in laughter. "Besides, the Captain can improvise if she likes." 

_Proton_ . . . Queen Arachnia, don't worry. Captain Proton, defender of the Universe is on the way. See ya at the Fortress . . . _(Buster is still laughing)_

_Buster_ . . . Smooth Captain. 

_Proton_ . . . Buster my friend, prepare to do some of that fancy flying . . . _(Cut to outside of the rocket. We see the ship dodging blast from the death ray)_

_******_

"We'll continue with Act 2 in a moment." Neelix stood up and announced. "There's plenty more to come." Everyone in the room seemed to be having a good time. It made Neelix happy to see the crew smiling and laughing again. This was definitely the best moral booster they'd had in a long time. "Ok everyone, their ready. Let's quiet down."__

THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTION PROTON_ CONTINUE_ __

_ACT 2_

_THE SCENE COMES TO LIFE IN DR. CHAOTICA'S LABORATORY, _INSIDE THE FORTRESS OF DOOM 

_Reclusa_ . . . Let me go, you big stupid ogar . . . _(We see Reclusa strapped to a vertical table) . . ._ Help! Help! 

_Chaotica_ . . . It wont do you any good to scream my dear . . . _(We see Chaotica tighten the restraining straps around the table. We then see two people enter the laboratory)_

_Meddlesome_ . . . Chaotica, what fiendish game are you up to now? . . . _(Chaotica turns in surprise)_

_Chaotica_ . . . Ah, my brother, and your ever faithful servant, Mozart. You're just in time to witness the destruction of the Spider Queen's empire. 

_Meddlesome_ . . . How is capturing this . . . _( A beat as Meddlesome_ _examines Reclusa) . . . _This very beautiful princess, going to destroy the Queen's empire? 

_Mozart_ . . . Boss, can we keep her? . . . _(Mozart puts his hand on Reclusa's arm)_

_Reclusa_ . . . Don't touch me, you fool. Help! Help! 

The crew started laughing hysterically. Some were about to fall off their chairs, as the fits of laughter continued. 

_Chaotica_ . . . I'm using her as bate. When the Queen finds out she's missing, she'll come after her . . . _(Chaotica erupts in devilish laughter) . . . _And then Queen Arachnia will once again be mine, along with her entire spider empire . . . _(Camera moves to follow Queen Arachnia, as she sneaks in the back way, walking very seductively towards them)_

_"Mommy, is that Captain Janeway?"_ Naomi asked shyly. Neelix was laughing at his god-daughter. 

"Yes honey, now hush." 

_Arachnia_ . . . I'll never be yours Chaotica . . . _(They all three turn around in shock, at the sound of Arachnia's voice)_

_Chaotica_ . . . Arachnia! . . . _(Chaotica moves toward her, while Meddlesome and Mozart stare at the Queen, with their mouths open)_

_Arachnia_ . . . Nor my spider empire . . . _(Arachnia moves away from Chaotica, towards Reclusa) . . . _He hasn't hurt you, has he? 

_Reclusa_ . . . I'd rather die, than to let him touch me. 

_Chaotica_ . . . Seize her, you fools . . . _(Chaotica and Mozart rush froward and grab Arachnia. Meddlesome just stands where he is, staring at the beautiful Queen) . . . _Meddlesome, you fool of a brother, get over here and help us tie her down. 

_"Commander, you're staring." _Janeway whispered. Chakotay blinked, then gave her a big smile. 

"Sorry Captain" . . . _How am I supposed to remember my lines, when she's dressed like that? . . . Get a grip man, you can do this._

_"Chakotay, heads up."_ The Doctor tossed him a padd, with his next line on it. "Hey! Chakotay, snap out of it." Some one from the audience yelled. 

_Meddlesome_ . . . Brother, you never told me the Queen was so lovely. 

_Chaotica_ . . . I'm not the foolish brother Meddlesome. She's mine, and you're not going to have her . . . _(Chaotica leaned down and kissed Arachnia's hand)_

_Arachnia_ . . . Get away from me Chaotica, I belong to no one. 

_Mozart_ . . . Bosses, look! . . . _(The camera moves to show a flashing light on a console, as a warning siren start to blare)_

_******_

"Mr. Paris, I hardly have any lines, and the ones you gave me well beneath my programing." 

"Well Doc, I could have made you the robot." 

"Keep it up Mr. Paris, and you'll be doing double duty in sick bay." 

"I can arrange that." Janeway cut in. 

"Quiet everybody, the third scene is about to start." B'Elanna ordered.__

THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTION PROTON_ CONTINUE_

ACT 3 

THE SCENE OPENS IN THE LABORATORY, WITH CHAOTICA'S SHOCKED EXPRESSION__

_Chaotica_ . . . Proton! Quick Meddlesome, fire up the death ray . . . _ (Meddlesome pushes some buttons on a console, making more lights flash)_

_Meddlesome_ . . . It's too late, Proton has broken through the draw-bridge. 

_Chaotica_ . . . You imbeciles! How could you let this happen? . . . _(Arachnia is laughing at them, while Reclusa is screaming for help again)_

_Arachnia_ . . . Ha! I told you Chaotica, you're no match for Arachnia . . . _(She continues to laugh.)_

_Chaotica_ . . . They'll never take you alive my dear. Quick Meddlesome, Mozart, help me barricade the doors . . . _(Camera moves to show doors, just as Proton and Buster rush in.)_

_Proton_ . . . To late Chaotica. The defenders of the Universe are here . . . _(They rush in holding ray guns) . . . _The place is surrounded, there's no escape. You may as well give up while you can. 

_Reclusa_ . . . Buster! I knew you'd come . . . _(Buster rushes over to untie Reclusa)_

_Buster_ . . . I'd never let these big ogars harm you. 

_Reclusa_ . . . Oh Buster, you're my hero . . . _(Reclusa throws her arms around Buster and hugs him tightly)_

Tom stood watching the scene, with a puzzled look on his face. "Hey Buster, that's not in the script." 

"Quiet Proton, I like it." Harry and Seven continued to hug, as the crew once again busted out in laughter. 

"I was just improvising, Lieutenant." Seven stated. Tom just rolled his eyes at her. 

"Seven, that was wonderful! I knew our social lessons would pay off. In-fact . . ." 

"Excuse me!" Janeway cut in. "I hate to interrupt, but can we get on with it? Dr. Meddlesome is starting to drool over here." Suddenly they could hear cat calls and whistles coming from the crew. "Tom, don't say a word." Janeway threatened. 

"Me? Never. Let's just get back to the story." 

_Chaotica_ . . . Proton, you're a bigger fool than my brother . . . _(Chaotica rushed over to Arachnia, grabbing her around the neck, and holding a vial of poison in his other hand.) . . . _One drop of this poison, and the Queen is dead. Now drop your ray guns . . . _(Mozart rushed the unprepared Buster, grabbing his gun, as Captain Proton slid his across the floor towards Chaotica)_

_Mozart_ . . . Boss, do you want me to waste them? . . . _(Mozart was holding the gun on them, while Meddlesome was eyeing the gun on the floor) . . . _Now Buster Kincaid, get away from Reclusa, she's mine. 

_Reclusa_ . . . No! Mozart don't kill him . . . _(She through herself in front of Buster. It was enough distraction for Meddlesome to grab the gun on the floor)_

_Proton_ . . . Buster! Watch out! . . . _(Captain Proton threw himself at Mozart, knocking him to the floor, as the ray gun slid form his had, landing by Chaotica) _

_Chaotica_ . . . Don't move my pet . . . _(He let go of Arachnia, long enough to grab the gun) . . . _Now the entire Universe will be ours my brother. We'll destroy Proton and all his defenders, and still have the Queen and her empire . . . _(Chaotica leaned in to kiss Queen Arachnia)_

_Meddlesome_ . . . Not so fast Chaotica . . . _(Chaotica stopped and turned to his brother. Meddlesome pointed his gun at Chaotica) . . . _Now, drop your gun brother . . . _(Camera moves around the room, to show the confused looks on all their faces) . . . _Mozart, get the gun. 

_Mozart_ . . . Boss! Are you crazy? Queen Arachnia isn't worth dying for. 

_"Hey! Watch it Doctor."_ Janeway whispered loudly. 

_"Sorry Captain."_ The Doctor whispered back. Chakotay along with everyone in the audience, started laughing. 

_Meddlesome_ . . ._(Still laughing)_ . . . That's what you think Mozart. Now do it . . . _(Chaotica dropped the gun, but tightened his hold around Arachnia's neck)_

_Chaotica_ . . . You foolish trader Meddlesome. I'll kill all of us, before I'll give up my Queen. 

_Arachnia_ . . . I'll never belong to you Chaotica, alive or dead. 

_Chaotica_ . . . Then dead you shall be my pet . . . _(Just then, we see a flash from the ray gun, and Chaotica falls to the ground. As he falls, the vial of poison dropped from his hand. Camera moves to Captain Proton, as he dives to catch the vial)_

_Buster_ . . . Nice save Captain . . . _(Proton stands up holding the vial of poison)_

_Proton_ . . . That's why they pay me the big bucks, Buster my pal. 

_Mozart_ . . . Boss, you killed your own brother? . . . _(Meddlesome had locked eyes with Queen Arachnia. They were just staring at each other)_

_Meddlesome_ . . . His not dead, yet. Proton, help me untie the Queen . . . _(As they move to untie Arachnia, the camera moves to reveal Chaotica, slowly moving toward Captain Proton)_

_Buster_ . . . Captain! Look out! . . . _(Meddlesome reacts and fires the ray gun at Chaotica. He falls to the ground again)_

_Chaotica_ . . . You treacherous fools. You'll never defeat me. I'll be back to claim my Queen . . . _(We watch as Chaotica drops his head to the ground, and gives one last sigh)_ __

_Meddlesome_ . . . Now he's dead, I think? . . . _(Camera shows close up of Arachnia. She is smiling at Meddlesome)_

_Proton_ . . . Well Buster, it looks like another successful mission in defending the Universe. Let's head back to the Rocket Ship . . . _(Camera shows Reclusa grabbing Buster's hand)_

_Buster_ . . . Captain, can we take Reclusa with us? . . ._ (Close up of Mozart advancing toward Buster and Reclusa_) 

_Mozart_ . . . Over my dead body, Buster. 

_Buster_ . . . If you say so . . . _(Buster pulls out a hidden ray gun, and fires at Mozart. He dramatically falls to the ground beside Chaotica)_

_Reclusa_ . . . Oh Buster, you really are my hero . . . _(Close up on Buster grinning from ear to ear. Camera then moves to show Arachnia walking seductively toward Meddlesome)_

_Arachnia_ . . . I am in your debt Dr. Meddlesome . . . _(Arachnia reaches her hand out for Meddlesome. He takes her hand in his, intending to kiss it, than he hesitates while looking over to Proton)_

_"Commander, just kiss my hand and we're done." _Janeway whispered. 

_"That's not what it says." _Chakotay handed the padd to Janeway. Her jaw dropped in surprise. 

_"Come on Chakotay, finish the line." _Tom prompted, loudly. Chakotay had a smile from ear to ear. 

_"Sorry Kathryn, it's in the script."_

_Meddlesome_ . . . Arachnia, my Queen . . . _(Meddlesome pulled Queen Arachnia to him, and kissed her very passionately. The lights fade as the kiss continues) _

THE END ? 

****** 

"Good Morning Captain." Neelix was all whiskered grins, as he greeted his Captain. "Here's your coffee." 

"Thanks Neelix." She looked around the sparsely populated mess-hall, and was grateful no one had mentioned the name Arachnia. She took her coffee over to a table. 

"Captain, may I join you for a moment?" Neelix asked. 

"That depends Mr. Neelix. If this is about last night, I don't want to hear it." 

"I just wanted to tell you how much you did for the crew's morale. I don't think I've ever seen them so happy." He looked away from her gaze. "We really are lucky to have such a talented and caring Captain as you." Janeway couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so sincere, she almost wanted to give him a big squeeze. 

"I'm glad the crew enjoyed it Neelix." Her smile got slightly bigger. "Just do me a favor? The next time Mr. Paris comes up with a plan to cheer up the crew, let me know immediately, so I can throw him in the brig before it goes too far?" 

"Aye Captain, but you were very good." He started laughing. 

"That's enough Neelix." Janeway stood up to leave. "I need to get to the bridge. I'll see you later." 

"Have a nice day Captain." Neelix called out to her, as she left. When the doors closed, everyone in the mess-hall busted out in laughter. 

****** 

As Janeway entered the bridge, everyone on duty became dead quiet. All eyes were turned anywhere, but on her. "Did I miss something gentlemen? She asked with authority. 

"No Ma'am." Harry replied softly, without looking up from his console. There was no way that Chakotay or Tom were going to turn around to look at her. It was all either of them could do, not to bust out in laughter. Janeway walked over to Tuvok. 

"Tuvok." She stood in front of him with her arms folded. "Anything to say?" 

"Captain, I don't know what you mean." The first time in her life, Captain Janeway saw humor in the Vulcan's expression. He would say no more. 

"Trader." She scolded, as she went to her command chair. That remark did it. Chakotay busted out in laughter, followed by Tom and Harry. Tuvok had enough composure to not even crack a smile. 

"Mr. Paris, you're just one more laugh away from the brig." Paris turned back around in his seat. He just couldn't stop laughing. 

"I'm trying Captain, I really am." Chakotay had locked eyes with Janeway. If his grin was any bigger, it would have swallowed up his face. 

"Commander, one word, and you'll be joining Mr. Paris." He couldn't even give her a response. Knowing his voice would betray him. 

"Well, it seems you have things under control here Commander." She got up to leave. "I'll be in my ready room." That was it, he could hold back no longer. 

"Yes . . . my Queen." 

The End . . . Really!   
  


__

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
